Ninja Blaze/Gallery/2
Singing to pass the time S4E11 Crusher and Pickle on the mountaintop.png S4E11 Crusher "Can someone get me down from here?".png|"Can someone get me down from here? Pleeeeeease?!" S4E11 Pickle is sure someone will come.png|"Don't worry, Crusher. I'm sure someone will come rescue us." S4E11 Pickle knows how to pass the time.png|"And I know just how to pass the time." S4E11 Pickle "We can sing".png|"We can sing!" S4E11 Pickle sings his version of Row, Row, Row Your Boat.png|♪ Row, row, row your ninja ♪ ♪ Gently down the ninja ♪ S4E11 Pickle singing the wrong lyrics.png|♪ Ninja, ninja, ninja, ninja -- ♪ S4E11 Crusher "Those aren't the words to that song".png|"Wait, what? Pickle, those aren't the words to that song." S4E11 Pickle "Whoops".png|"They're not? Oh, whoops!" S4E11 Pickle "I'll just sing a different song".png|"I'll just sing a different song, then." S4E11 Pickle sings his version of Mary Had a Little Lamb.png|♪ Mary had a little ninja ♪ ♪ Little ninja, little ninja ♪ S4E11 Crusher "Those aren't the words to that song either".png|"Wha-hang on. Those aren't the words to that song, either." S4E11 Pickle "I definitely know the words to this song".png|"Really? Well, okay. I definitely know the words to this song." S4E11 Pickle sings Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star.png|♪ Twinkle, twinkle, little star ♪ S4E11 Pickle suddenly sings the wrong way.png|♪ How I wonder how you...ninja! ♪ S4E11 Crusher "Somebody get me down from here!".png|"SOMEBODY GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!" The Dragon Gate S4E11 Ninja Blaze jumping over rocks.png S4E11 Blaze sees a log.png S4E11 Blaze chops a log in half.png S4E11 AJ "Check it out".png S4E11 Bridge.png S4E11 Dragon gate.png S4E11 Blaze "Come on".png S4E11 Blaze starts crossing the bridge.png S4E11 Gate starts to close.png S4E11 AJ "Watch out, Blaze!".png S4E11 Blaze stops before the closed gate.png S4E11 Blaze sees the gate has closed.png S4E11 Blaze decides to use a ninja chop.png S4E11 Blaze kicks the gate.png S4E11 Blaze needs more force.png S4E11 AJ "But how are you gonna do that".png S4E11 Blaze decides to move faster.png S4E11 AJ about to explain strong force.png|Yeah! S4E11 Diagram of truck approaching wall.png S4E11 Diagram of truck bumped back.png S4E11 Diagram of truck speeding up.png S4E11 Diagram of truck with busted wall.png S4E11 Let's get more force.png S4E11 Blaze backing up.png S4E11 Blaze gets into position.png S4E11 Help Blaze accelerate.png S4E11 Speed of 30.png S4E11 Count by tens to 30.png S4E11 Blaze starts at 10.png S4E11 Blaze gets to 20.png S4E11 Blaze gets to 30.png S4E11 Blaze leaping forward.png S4E11 Blaze hitting the gate hard.png S4E11 Cracked gate.png S4E11 We need to go even faster.png S4E11 Blaze backs up further.png S4E11 Let's go faster than 30.png S4E11 Speed of 40.png S4E11 Count by tens to 40.png S4E11 Blaze at 10 again.png S4E11 Blaze gets to 20 again.png S4E11 Blaze gets to 30 again.png S4E11 Blaze gets to 40.png S4E11 Blaze punches the gate hard.png S4E11 Bigger gate crack.png S4E11 We still need more force.png S4E11 Blaze goes back to the beginning of the bridge.png S4E11 Let's use our fastest speed.png S4E11 Speed of 50.png S4E11 Count by tens to 50.png S4E11 Blaze resets to 10.png S4E11 Blaze gets to 20 yet again.png S4E11 Blaze gets to 30 yet again.png S4E11 Blaze gets to 40 yet again.png S4E11 Blaze gets to 50.png S4E11 Blaze doing a mighty flip.png S4E11 Blaze hits the gate super hard.png S4E11 Gate fully broken down.png S4E11 We did it.png S4E11 Blaze "Let's get to that mountain".png S4E11 Blaze and AJ "Ninjas, ride!" 2.png S4E11 Blaze goes through the gate.png Stronger the Force S4E11 Ninja Blaze jumping off a hill.png S4E11 Ninja Blaze in the forest.png S4E11 Blaze bumps a rock.png S4E11 Blaze flips over a rock.png S4E11 Blaze ducks under a log.png S4E11 Two ladybugs with a watermelon.png S4E11 Watermelon split in half.png S4E11 Ladybugs riding on watermelon halves.png S4E11 Blaze driving fast.png S4E11 Blaze kicking a boulder.png S4E11 Boulder smashes a pile of logs.png S4E11 AJ at the wheel.png S4E11 AJ changes gears.png S4E11 AJ hits the gas.png S4E11 Ninja Blaze passing trees.png S4E11 Blaze spots a tree trunk.png S4E11 Blaze increasing speed.png S4E11 Ninja Blaze jumping off the hill.png S4E11 Tree trunk from Blaze's perspective.png S4E11 Blaze kicks the tree trunk.png S4E11 Tree trunk makes a bridge.png S4E11 Bighorn trying to bump a boulder.png S4E11 Bighorn backs up.png S4E11 Bighorn spins its tires.png S4E11 Bighorn successfully bumps the boulder.png S4E11 Boulder rolls next to Blaze.png S4E11 Blaze riding on the boulder.png S4E11 Blaze steers the boulder.png S4E11 Boulder busts a pile of rocks.png More singing S4E11 Crusher and Pickle still on the mountain.png|''Meanwhile...'' S4E11 Crusher "I wanna get down!".png|"I WANNA GET DOWN!" S4E11 Pickle calms Crusher down.png|"Aww, there, there, big guy. I'm sure help is on the way." S4E11 Pickle "Let's sing a song while we wait".png|"Come on, let's sing a song while we wait." S4E11 Pickle sings his version of Hush, Little Baby.png|♪ Hush, little ninja, don't say a word ♪ S4E11 Pickle sings "Ninja's gonna buy you a ninja bird".png|♪ Ninja's gonna buy you a ninja bird ♪ S4E11 Crusher annoyed that Pickle is singing wrong.png|"Wait a second, those aren't the words to that song!" S4E11 Pickle "Sing this one instead".png|"Are you sure? Well, okay. We can sing this one instead." S4E11 Pickle sings his version of Rock-a-bye Baby.png|♪ Rock-a-bye baby, in the tree tops ♪ S4E11 Pickle sings "The cradle will ninja".png|♪ When the wind blows, the cradle will ninja ♪ S4E11 Crusher getting aggravated.png|""The cradle will ninja"?! Pickle, those aren't the right words, either!!" S4E11 Pickle "If you say so".png|"Huh. If you say so." S4E11 Pickle "Here's a song you'll definitely know".png|"Ah! Now here's a song you'll definitely know!" S4E11 Pickle sings his version of Happy Birthday to You.png|♪ Happy ninja to you ♪ ♪ Happy ninja to you ♪ ♪ Happy ninja, dear ninja ♪ S4E11 Crusher frustrated.png|Ugh... S4E11 Pickle's singing echoes.png|♪ And ninja, ninja to yoooooooou! ♪ Climbing the cliff/Ninja skunks S4E11 Blaze drives through the forest some more.png S4E11 Blaze whacking some pinecones.png S4E11 Blaze hopping across rocks.png S4E11 Blaze and AJ see something bad.png S4E11 Blaze and AJ stop before a wall.png S4E11 Giant cliff.png S4E11 AJ knows what they need.png S4E11 We need a grappling hook.png S4E11 AJ talking about a grappling hook.png S4E11 Hook grabbing a cliff.png S4E11 It helps you climb.png S4E11 Ninja Blaze ready for a transformation.png S4E11 Transformation interface.png S4E11 First part needed.png S4E11 Hook materializes.png S4E11 Second part needed.png S4E11 Cable materializes.png S4E11 Last part needed.png S4E11 Pneumatic launcher materializes.png S4E11 Grappling hook launcher transformation complete.png S4E11 Ninja Blaze transforms.png S4E11 Ninja Blaze with his grappling hook launcher.png S4E11 AJ boarding Blaze.png S4E11 Blaze heads for the wall.png S4E11 AJ aiming the grappling hook.png S4E11 Blaze stops before the wall.png S4E11 AJ "Grappling hook, launch!".png S4E11 AJ launches the hook.png S4E11 Hook flying.png S4E11 Hook grabs a ledge.png S4E11 Blaze "Time to climb".png S4E11 Blaze climbing the wall.png S4E11 Blaze makes it to the ledge.png S4E11 Stinky star thrown at Blaze.png S4E11 Blaze "What was that?".png S4E11 AJ "It looks like trouble".png S4E11 Blaze disgusted by the stink.png S4E11 Blaze hears skunk noises.png S4E11 AJ "I think I know where that stinky star came from".png S4E11 Skunks dressed like ninjas.png|"Skunks!" S4E11 Blaze avoiding stinky stars.png S4E11 Blaze "P-U!".png S4E11 Skunks laughing.png S4E11 We have to stay away from the skunks.png S4E11 Which ledge has no skunk.png S4E11 Blaze "Grappling hook, launch!".png S4E11 Blaze fires the hook.png S4E11 Hook grabs the right ledge.png S4E11 Blaze climbs.png S4E11 Skunk throws a stinky star.png S4E11 Blaze misses the stinky star.png S4E11 Blaze got past the skunks.png S4E11 Let's keep climbing.png S4E11 Which ledge is safe.png S4E11 Blaze "Grappling hook, launch!" 2.png S4E11 Blaze fires the hook again.png S4E11 Hook grapples the right ledge.png S4E11 Blaze climbing again.png S4E11 Skunks throw more stinky stars.png S4E11 Blaze climbs and dodges the stinky stars.png S4E11 We're almost at the top.png S4E11 We need one more safe ledge.png S4E11 Last ledge choices.png S4E11 Blaze "Grappling hook, launch!" 3.png S4E11 Blaze fires the hook one more time.png S4E11 Final ledge hooked.png S4E11 Blaze misses the stinky stars.png S4E11 Blaze jumps to the last ledge.png S4E11 Blaze reaches the top.png S4E11 Mountain in distance.png S4E11 There's the mountain.png S4E11 AJ "Let's hurry".png S4E11 Blaze and AJ "Ninjas, ride!" 3.png S4E11 Blaze heads for the mountain.png To return to the Ninja Blaze episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 4 episode galleries